Seductress
by lunasilverbells123
Summary: Sasuke has come back from his redemption journey but even promised that he will come back and see her, he didn't go to see her. On the other hand, Sakura has been different. It's like she doesn't care anymore. But is it the truth? Will Sasuke be able to make Sakura fall in love with him again? Oneshot. Please read.


**Hey guys, this is my second one-shot about Sasuke and Sakura….Please be little soft with me…I don't own Naruto….**

Sakura was sitting alone in her bedroom. She was sitting on the chair and writing her diary.

 _Dear diary_

 _It has been 2 weeks since Sasuke-kun came back. When he had left for his journey, he had tapped my forehead and said that he would come back and meet me. But guess what, he didn't. Forget about being loved by him, I do not think that he even considers me as a friend. But you know what, I don't care anymore. Right now, I am just thinking of getting my revenge so that her soul can rest in peace._

She looked at the photo frame that was placed on the table.

She picked it up and said, "I will get my revenge, Akira."

She put the frame back and got ready for the next seduction mission she had in the morning.

 **In the morning**

Naruto, as usual, was eating ramen at Ichiraku. He looked up and saw his best friend a.k.a rival walking towards him.

"Teme….!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe, stop shouting." Sasuke snapped at his best friend and sat beside him.

Naruto was eating his ramen so fastly that the noodles were falling out of his mouth. Sasuke's right eye twitched.

"Eat slowly Dobe. Stop being disgusting." He remarked.

"Shut up, Teme." Naruto said.

Sasuke ordered his bowl of ramen and started eating it with Uchiha manners.

"You are eating it all wrong, Teme. Don't insult ramen." Naruto whinned.

"Grow up, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Ne Teme." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Have you met Sakura-chan? Don't you think you are being unfair to her?" Naruto asked with seriousness.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke said calmly.

"But if you won't talk to her, you may never get the chance to do it afterwards." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You see Sakura-chan is the best medic we had in Konoha." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "Had?" He asked.

"Well she left her job as a medic." Naruto informed.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked his eyes confusingly.

"You didn't know?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't said anything.

"She is known as the Blossom Seductress of the fire country." Naruto said.

Sasuke snapped his neck in Naruto's direction if he would had been a normal civilian his neck would have broken. Thanks to his ninja muscles.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Whoah! You really didn't know." Naruto said nervously.

"Dobe.." Sasuke said dangerously.

"Well, she…" Naruto started explaining but an ANBU appeared beside him.

"Uzumaki-san , Hokage-sama has summoned you." He said and disappeared.

"Well, see you later, Teme." Naruto said and left.

 **Three days later**

Sasuke had been looking for Sakura for last three days but couldn't find her. In the end, he decided to go and ask the Hokage herself.

When he entered the Hokage-office, to his surprise, Sakura was standing there, covered in blood and dirt and the Godiame was rubbing her temples.

"Sakura, I am telling you to go and rest." She exclaimed.

"But I am not tired." She replied non-chantly.

"Argh!" Tsunade growled.

Her eyes landed on Sasuke who was standing at the doorstep of her office. She stared at him for some time and then a smirk spread across her lips. Sasuke didn't liked the way she was looking at him.

"Uchiha, come in." She exclaimed.

Sasuke murmured some curse and walked in. He glanced at Sakura who was looking straight at him.

"What do you want, Hokage?" Sasuke said.

"No matter how old you get, you don't seem to learn any manners, do you Uchiha?" Tsunade smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke just stared at her.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Sasuke, I am giving you a mission. Take Sakura back home and make sure that she actually rests." Tsunade ordered.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said dangerously.

"Go go now." Tsunade kicked both of them out.

Sakura sighed and started walking towards the exit. Sasuke reluctantly followed her out of the tower. They were walking towards her house. Silence was surrounding both of them.

"How have you been?" Sakura was the first one to break the silence.

"Fine." He replied.

"Hm." Sakura said.

Sakura stopped when she saw her house.

"Thanks for walking me home. It was still morning, so it wasn't necessary for you to do so." Sakura said and stared walking.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

She stopped and turned towards him.

"About not coming and meeting you when I came back…." He didn't get to complete his sentence.

"Don't bother with it." Sakura said.

"But." Sasuke tried to say.

"Sasuke I wasn't hurt that you said, you would come and meet me but you didn't. I was hurt that you didn't even consider us as friends so you could come and say hi." Sakura explained calmly.

"I didn't know what to say to you." Sasuke confessed.

"That's why I said, don't bother. I don't care anymore." Sakura said coldly.

Then a voice came from Sakura's house.

"Neko-chan~" Someone shouted.

Sakura sweat dropped.

Said man came out of the house and hugged her. Sasuke glared daggers at the man.

"Yuki-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura said while returning the hug.

"I was waiting for you. You said that you would be back in 3 days so I cleaned up your house." Yuki said with a charming smile.

"Thank you, Yuki-san." Sakura said with a genuine smile.

Yuki's eyes landed on Sasuke and his face turned serious.

"Uchiha." He said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

Sakura sighed. She said "Sasuke meet Yuki. He is an ANBU."

"It seems that he already knows my name." Sasuke said and left.

Yuki smiled again and said "C'mon neko-chan, you should take a bath."

"Ah, don't call me neko, please." Sakura said while punching his arm playfully.

 **Next day**

Sasuke found out that Sakura had left for another seduction mission.

"What is up with her?" Sasuke said to himself.

He was walking on the streets of Konoha when he spotted Yuki. He stared at him, debating with himself, whether he should go and ask him about Sakura or give up on the idea.

He was so engrossed with the thought that he didn't even noticed Yuki walking towards him.

"Uchiha." He said.

Sasuke was brought out of his thought.

He looked at him and grunted "Hn"

"Mind if we talk for a minute?" Yuki asked.

Sasuke just started walking. Yuki looked at his back confusingly. Sasuke stopped and looked back at Yuki.

"Yes, we can talk." Sasuke sighed and said.

"Use damn words Uchiha." Yuki growled.

They walked towards the training grounds.

"Um…why are we here?" Yuki asked while looking around.

"This and my house are the only places where fangirls won't interrupt us while talking." Sasuke explained.

"Oh right. Your fangirls can really be dangerous." Yuki sweat dropped.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked coming straight to the point.

"It's about neko-chan." Yuki said.

"She has a name." Sasuke said.

' _Who is he to call Sakura neko whatever?'_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"I like to call her neko-chan. So shut up." Yuki spat back.

"Hn." Sasuke stared at him.

Yuki sighed. "Do you like neko-chan?" Yuki asked him unexpectedly.

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me, what?" He asked.

"Are you in love with Sakura Haruno?" He asked again.

"No." Sasuke said without even thinking.

Suddenly Yuki grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him towards himself.

"Stop lying to yourself and stop hurting Sakura." He snarled.

Sasuke just looked at him without any emotion that ticked Yuki off even more. He let go of his collar and eased out the crinkles with his palms.

"I just…I like her Ok. But she is still in love with you. So just take her or let her go. Go straight to her and tell her that you don't see her in that way if you don't like her." Yuki said while bowing his head.

He left without even hearing Sasuke's response. Sasuke walked back home laid on his back on his bed.

'" _Stop lying to yourself and stop hurting Sakura." He had said.'_ Sasuke thought when he closed his eyes.

 **Next morning**

Sasuke was going to Ichiraku as promised to Naruto.

' _What was that Dobe thinking breaking into my house yesterday night?'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto had broken into his house and just to get him out Sasuke had promise him that he would do his breakfast with him at Ichiraku.

"How can he eat ramen in the breakfast?" Sasuke said to himself.

When he started closing to Ichiraku, he saw pink hair beside Naruto's blonde one.

"Sakura?" He said.

Sakura looked back at him.

"Good morning Sasuke." She said.

"Oh you came, Teme." Naruto exclaimed.

"You wouldn't leave until I promised." Sasuke said and sat beside Naruto.

So there seating arrangement was like Sasuke, Naruto and then Sakura.

"Well you could have broken the promise." Naruto suggested.

"I don't break my promise." Sasuke said proudly.

At his statement, Sakura gave a dry laugh.

Naruto's neck snapped straight ahead and Sasuke looked away with guilt after hearing Sakura's laugh.

They ate their ramen in silence. Every now and the Naruto tried to say but the heavy atmosphere on both of his sides made him to shut up. After sometime, Sakura was the first one to finish.

She stood up to leave when Naruto stopped her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"What are you doing tonight, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile that made Sakura laugh a little.

"Well, Yuki asked me to go the bar tonight." She said.

"Oh. I thought I will take you and teme home tonight like old days." Naruto said with disappointment flashing over his face.

"There were no old days like those, Dobe." Sasuke commented.

"Shut up, Teme." Naruto snapped.

"At least he is trying to get us together." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away.

"Sorry Naruto maybe next time." Sakura said apologetically.

"O…KK" Naruto said.

"Bye." She said and left.

Naruto, with mischievous eyes, looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at his action.

"What?" He asked.

"We are going where Sakura-chan is going tonight." Naruto said with a grin.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"So that you can talk to her, Duh!" Naruto said.

"I don't need to." Sasuke said non-chantly and turned back to his ramen.

Naruto dropped his arms around Sasuke.

"Oh yes you need to." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke just sighed and finished his bowl of ramen.

Naruto and Sasuke met outside the bar they were going to enter. When they entered, they searched for Sakura. Naruto was the first to catch sight of Sakura. She was sitting with Yuki, holding her drink in her hand. Her face was flushed because of the alcohol. Her eyes landed on both of her ex-teammates. She regained her pale complexion and her eyes narrowed. Then Yuki said something and he again took her attention.

"If she releases her wrath on us later because we followed her, I am going to kill you Dobe." Sasuke said and moved to the counter.

Naruto imagined Sakura being angry with them. He shivered in fear.

"She won't hurt us, right Teme?" Naruto asked.

He followed Sasuke and settled on the seat beside him. The place where Sasuke was sitting, he could clearly see what was happening with his pink haired teammate. And he could clearly see that they were going to play spin the bottle.

The bottle was spinning and it landed on Yuki.

"So Yuki-san" Sakura gave him a seductive look, Yuki gulped "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Um….Truth." He said.

"Yosh….." One of their friend said "If you have to seduce someone, who will you do?" he asked.

Yuki looked at Sakura. _'What should I say?'_ Yuki thought.

As being a ninja, they were given full training of reading someone's lips movement and having the Sharingan enhances this ability. Sasuke easily understood what they were saying and he was getting the vibes from this Yuki guy that he was going to say Sakura's name.

Something in Sasuke snapped and he broke the glass he was holding. The bartender gave him an odd look and took away the glass pieces. Naruto apologized on his behalf.

"What the freaking hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Teme?" Naruto again said.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

' _What is wrong with me? Why am I being so protective of Sakura? She has her own life she can do whatever she wants. But that guy…'_

Sasuke remembered about his and Yuki's talk.

' _Could he be right? Am I really in love with Sakura?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

He again looked at her flushed and smiling face. A small smile crept on his face.

' _Maybe I am.'_ He admitted.

Then he saw Sakura looking at him with shock.

He blinked. _'What?'_

"You go Neko-chan." Yuki said with a grin.

"Why are you so obsessed with Sasuke? You want to seduce him and now you want me to do it practically?" Sakura asked while rubbing her temples.

Yuki blushed. "I-it's not like that" He stammered.

"Whatever. You are gonna get me killed." Sakura stood up.

"Go Go. I am pretty sure he would be pleased." Yuki said with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him. "Damn, with all of your ridiculous blabbering, you made me sober again."

Yuki gave a hearty laugh and shooed Sakura away towards Sasuke.

"Um…Teme why is Sakura-chan walking towards us?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know dobe." Sasuke replied.

Sakura approached them with her famous seductive smile.

"Ano, that smile…" Naruto tried to say but Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

"Hello Sasuke- _kun._ " Sakura purred.

"Oh god." Naruto panicked.

Sasuke's heart started beating.

' _What is she doing?'_ He thought.

"May I sit here?" She said while pointing a seat beside him.

Not waiting for his reply Sakura sat beside him, closely.

Somehow Sasuke managed to compose himself.

"Ne Sasuke-kun" Sakura, with her index finger tapped Sasuke's chin and made him look at her "Didn't you miss me?"

Sasuke internally gulped. _'Calm down Uchiha._ '

"Ne" She nuzzled her nose in his arm "Why didn't you come to see me?" She whispered in his ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes. His feelings of guilt were surfacing.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" His voice was getting rough.

She looked straight in his eyes. She leaned towards him to kiss him.

When they were just inches apart, emotions change from seduction to sadness in her eyes.

"It really hurt me." She said that and pulled back.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he left the bar abruptly.

"Shit." Naruto said and followed him.

Sakura looked at them over her shoulder. She clutched her hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She made her way back to the table.

It was late when Sakura managed to leave the bar. Yuki and the others were still drinking. She was sober and wanted to be that way, so she left.

She stopped and turned around and found Sasuke looking at her.

She sighed. " .Hell, Sakura?" Sasuke spat at her.

"What? It was a dare. Nothing to be tipsy about." Sakura said coolly.

"Sakura." He growled.

"Sasuke I…" Sakura tried to say.

" I wonder, after all these seduction missions, have you slept with anyone? Well if you have then I won't be surprised because you are so damn changed that I don't even recognize you anymore. So tell me have you slept with anyone or there is still hope for you to come back?" Sasuke said without even thinking.

But the realization slapped him across the face. What had he said? Was Sakura crying now? He looked at her. Her back was turned towards him.

Sakura turned towards him with a smirk. She said "Who knows."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. _'Wh-what? That can't be right.'_

"What are you talking about? Damn it Sakura, What has happened to you?" Sasuke shouted.

Something snapped in Sakura. She looked at him with angry eyes and walked towards him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her height.

"You don't know a freaking thing about me Damn it. You weren't here when I needed you the most. You were gone on your so called redemption trip. And guess what" She gave a dry laugh "You didn't even come to say hello." She shouted.

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly.

"You know what, You lost your place in my heart and I don't even think I am capable of loving anyone know." Sakura said and stepped back.

"Sakura, I am sorry." Sasuke said.

"But damn it, I still love you." Sakura whispered and Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock.

Before he could say anything, she disappeared.

 **Next morning**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at Ichiraku with a bowl of ramen in front of them Naruto, as usual, was digging in the bowl of ramen where as on the other said Sasuke was just staring at it.

Naruto said "Teme , after what happened yesterday, maybe you should go an talk to her."

Silence.

After sometime Sasuke spoke.

"What happened to Sakura while I was gone?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him with shock. "YOU don't KNOW" He shouted.

"Shut up Dobe." He said.

"You remember Sakura-chan's little sister, Akira?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." Sasuke said.

"She….died." Naruto said.

"What? How?" Sasuke asked.

"The leader of the Tomori gang killed her. She was found dead in her own house. Sakura-chan was devastated. She didn't talk, didn't eat, didn't go to hospital nor missions. She just…locked herself in. We tried to get her out, but nothing worked." Naruto paused.

He looked at Sasuke to see if he was following up.

"One day we came to know that Tomori is fond of woman. So Sakura-chan for her revenge, started taking seduction mission to get to him and I think on her last mission she got him and killed him." Naruto provided every ounce of info he had on her and then looked at Sasuke.

His face was getting filled with guilt.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said.

Sasuke stood and ran away.

"Sasuke." Naruto shouted.

' _Damn. What have I done?'_ He thought.

" _I wonder, after all these seduction missions, have you slept with anyone? Well if you have then I won't be surprised because you are so damned changed that I don't even recognize you anymore. So tell me have you slept with anyone or there is still hope for you to come back?"_

' _Damn it.'_ He closed his eyes.

After sometime he reached her house. He knocked on the door and Sakura opened it.

She raised an eyebrow "What do you want?"

Sasuke was panting. "I am sorry."

"Huh?" Sakura was confused.

"I didn't know about Akira." Sasuke said.

Sakura's face turned sour.

"You didn't even need to know." Sakura said and moved inside the house.

"Sakura we need to talk." Sasuke said while walking after her.

"There is nothing to talk." Sakura said venomously.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"Sasuke, let go." Sakura said dangerously low.

"Sakura, Listen." Sasuke tried to say.

"NO, why do you have to know. There is no need. Don't try to interfere in my life Sasuke. Please just leave me alone like you always do." She shouted and tears leaked from her eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. "Damn what an annoying woman you are."

"Wh-?"

Sasuke pulled her towards himself and hugged her tightly. Sakura thrashed around in his arms but Sasuke's hold only tightened.

After sometime she just leaned her weight on him.

"Why do you have such affect on me?" Sakura said while closing her eyes and in taking his scent.

"Because you love me." Sasuke answered.

He made her face him and kissed her.

"And I love you too, annoying woman." He said with a smirk and kissed her again.

Outside her house, Yuki was looking at them and smiled.

"He got her." He said while scratching the back of his neck and walking away.

 _Dear Dairy_

 _Guess what I got my revenge and Sasuke-kun told me that he love me. Isn't that cool? I mean I have the love of the love of my life. I am happy and I don't need anything else now._

 **UFff….finished. Please tell me how this was?**

 **Read &Review**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
